Vespa Rex
Height: 70 meters Weight: 30,000 metric tons Gender: Female Combat Style: Melee Primary Attacks: Hand Claws, Stinger Secondary Attacks: Leg and back spikes, mandibles Primary Weapon: Toxic Sting Secondary Weapon: Chemical spray Energy Style: Adrenaline Overview: Vespa Rex is the name temporarily given to a large species of mutant insect. There is only one known member of the species, though it is up for debate as to whether she is truly alone. Vespa Rex means "King of the Hornets", which is misleading, as she also displays characteristics of other insects, such as the praying mantis, bombardier beetle, and grasshopper. She is omnivorous. She is not intelligent, and seems to operate completely off of instinctual reaction to stimuli. However, because of this she has impossibly fast reflexes. Think about trying to swat a fly.....the size of a stadium. Origin: Vespa Rex is the unexpected byproduct of nuclear fallout. Unlike most irradiated kaiju, she was never another organism, but was born as she is. In the years before the US ceased nuclear weapons testing within the country's borders, all the life in the testing grounds was utterly decimated. The biological matter that remained often collected in pits or crevices. The DNA of the liquefied organisms intermingled in the pools, bonding into new strands. For the most part, each strand was far too unstable, and simply broke down. Of the billions of strands that came into being, only a handful were stable. Of these, only one strand was capable of life. For a time, the strands sat in the pools, until life from the areas outside the testing ground returned. Of course, the pools, which had not decayed over time due to the radiation, instantly attracted a number of scavengers. The DNA strand was ultimately ingest by a hornet. However, instead of being digested, the DNA was implanted into the unborn embryos, and the resulting eggs hatched into the first occurrence of Vespa Rex. The newborns devoured the entirety of the hive, then turned upon one another. At least one of the insects managed to survive. This specimen was ravenous, and instinctively sought out more sustenance. As she ate, she grew... Energy System: As the Vespa Rex reacts to stimuli, she has a very strong "fight or flight" response. The more damage she endures or dishes out, the more energy she obtains. This energy can be used to either execute more powerful attacks, or enter a frenzied state, in which she deals more damage and dodges most attacks. Ranged Combat: Vepa Rex has only one ranged attack, wherein she sprays a corrosive chemical from nodes in her face. Upon contact with the chemical, enemy kaiju begin to take increased damage until the coat wears off. Grappling: Vespa Rex cannot lift or throw opponents, but she can grasp opponents with her barbed forearms. Once she successfully grabs an enemy, she feeds, healing herself equal to the damage dealt. The Barbs on her forearms excrete a weak paralytic, allowing her just enough time to do a little damage before the enemy regains control of itself and wiggles away. She can also sting during a grasp, as long as she doesn't feed. Melee Combat: Vespa Rex uses melee almost exclusively. Her main weapon are her barbed forearms, which she uses to slash and claw enemies. She also has a spiked carapace, and she can curl up to take less damage, while rolling around into opponents. If an enemy is behind her, she can execute a powerful kick with her back legs, resulting in moderate damage with a sever knockback effect. Last but not least, she can use her stinger to jab and stab. In exchange for adrenaline, she can execute a more powerful sting attack that will poison the opponent, doing damage over time. Weaknesses: Vespa Rex has great armor head-on, weak armor from the rear, and virtually no armor on her underbelly. If knocked onto her back, damage she takes is greatly increased. Category:Bug Kaiju Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Monster Category:Neutral Kaiju Category:Female Characters Category:Good Kaiju